


Czekolada

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami lubi być niezależny. Tylko nie zawsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekolada

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: W końcu biorę się za siebie i zaczynam tłumaczyć moje fiki na język ojczysty. Ten został napisany dawno temu dla kagaki (Tumblr). Nie betowany.

**Czekolada**

Kagami nie powiedziałby, że jest rozpieszczony – pomimo bycia jedynym dzieckiem i posiadania ojca, który często wysyła mu dużo za dużo pieniędzy i kupuje drogie prezenty na jego urodziny, Taiga uważa siebie za prostego gościa, który nie potrzebuje dużo do szczęścia. Lubi umieć zadbać sam o siebie.

Tylko nie zawsze.

\- I jeszcze jeden, ssu~~.

Nastolatek posłusznie otwiera buzię i Kise kładzie kolejną kostkę czekolady na jego języku, która zaczyna się od razu rozpuszczać. Dla zabawy, zamyka usta wokół palców swojego chłopaka i liże je lekko.

Blondyn śmieje się, praktycznie promieniując szczęściem i zabiera palce, wiercąc się na kolanach Taigi.

\- Nie, nie, Kagamicchi. Mamy jeszcze trochę do spróbowania. – Ryouta wskazuje na kilkanaście tabliczek czekolady leżących obok nich na sofie. Kagami dostał je od swoich przyjaciół na urodziny. Każda z nich ma inne nadzienie i obaj gracze postanowili spróbować wszystkich. As Seirinu zastanawia się tylko, kiedy jego brzuch odmówi posłuszeństwa.

\- A teraz – zaczyna blondyn, otwierając kolejną tabliczkę – powiedz 'Aaa'.

\- Aaa…

Tym razem Kagami czuje toffi, ale zanim ma szansę powiedzieć, czy mu smakuje czy nie, Kise całuje go, kosztując czekolady w ustach swojego chłopaka. Dla Kagamiego kończy ten pocałunek o wiele za szybko – prawdę mówiąc Taiga chciałby całować blondyna wiecznie i nie ważne jak długo się całują, to zawsze jest za mało.

W oczach Ryouty tli się ogień, kiedy patrzy na Kagamiego, uśmiechając się w sposób, który sprawia, że wnętrzności czerwonowłosego zaciskają się w przyjemny sposób.

\- Kiedy skończymy jeść, weźmiemy długą, gorącą kąpiel, hm? – Palce Kise głaszczą udo Kagamiego po każdym słowie. – Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny, więc postanowiłem być bardzo… miły dla ciebie. – Głos asa Kaijou jest niski, przesiąknięty słodkimi obietnicami.

Taiga nie jest rozpieszczony i lubi być niezależny, ale kiedy Ryouta podaje mu kolejny kawałek czekolady, równocześnie mrucząc, co ma zamiar zrobić swojemu chłopakowi później, Kagami stwierdza, że nie przeszkadza mu bycia rozpieszczanym od czasu do czasu.

Właściwie to chciałby być rozpieszczany częściej.


End file.
